


Всегда двое их

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Рей прибывает на Ач-То, чтобы встретить героя легенд, и пока не уверена, чем это для нее закончится





	Всегда двое их

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2017.  
> Спасибо за бетинг grachonok :)
> 
> Я просто хотел драббл про поргов-людоедов ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Ах да, это предупреждение.

Пусто, совсем пусто. На первый взгляд. На деле островок теплился жизнью, хотя и прятал ее, исподтишка следя за каждым шагом Рей. В Нииме никто никогда не таился, обсуждали шумно, глазели открыто. Всё и все на виду. Зато в пустыне перед встречами с райдерами порой посещало такое же тревожное ощущение чьего-то присутствия, да и руины кораблей могли нашептать о конкуренте где-то в глубине своих бесконечных помещений. Интересно, что за конкурент мог быть у нее тут?

Рей отступила от края скалы. Насмотреться на океан вдоволь было невозможно, но ей пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отвернуться и продолжить восхождение. Ей ярко представилось, как остров обнюхал место, где она стояла, впитал в себя ее тепло и снова застыл, притворяясь неживым. Не удержался, зашелестел, скользнув за ней, не желая терять из виду.

Шажок за шажком выше и выше Рей, шепоток за шепотком ближе и ближе остров, смелея все больше, сжималась вокруг невидимая рука.

Все тревожные мысли вылетели, стоило Рей увидеть одинокую фигуру в плаще на краю плато на самой вершине горы. Пальцы нащупали меч, принадлежавший не ей — теперь это ощущалось остро, как никогда — и он словно приободрил ее. А вот выражение на лице повернувшегося человека, наоборот, лишило всей смелости. Настороженный, ощупывающий взгляд заставил ее остановиться, не дойдя десяток шагов. Она вытащила меч Люка Скайуокера и, поколебавшись, сделала шаг вперед.

Остров словно почуял слабину, и невидимые пальцы сомкнулись вокруг Рей.

— Беги! — она отшатнулась от крика Люка Скайуокера, подлый склон подкинул подножку-булыжник, и она опрокинулась, меч вылетел из руки. Вокруг засвистело, затрещало, и жизнь острова, которую он так тщательно прятал, вырвалась из каждой тени и из-за каждого камня. Чужое желание захлестнуть и поглотить обожгло, как кипятком, и Рей по наитию рванулась к ближайшему оружию, поблескивавшему рукояткой в нескольких метрах позади.

— Да не туда, ко мне! Беги сюда! — голос настиг ее из-за спины вместе с ударом спереди. Небольшое существо с нелепыми плоскими то ли крыльями, то ли ластами врезалось в плечо с такой силой, что развернуло Рей. Она не успела его рассмотреть, как тут же сбоку в нее влетело еще одно, и еще одно ударило по бедру, заскребло по толстой ткани штанов, пытаясь удержаться. Икру пронзила боль, Рей крутанулась, сбрасывая тварь, и судорожно рванулась вперед. Не глядя схватив меч, развернулась назад к вершине плато, одновременно пытаясь нащупать кнопку включения. «Да где же она», — Рей зло сбила висящую на подоле тварь тяжелой рукоятью, по спине ударило, и за волосы дернуло так, что в глазах вспыхнули искры. «Шея, — пронеслась испуганная мысль, — доберется до шеи».

Внезапно в глазах помутнело, воздух сжался вокруг Рей и двинулся назад, будто невидимая стена, мягко обогнувшая ее, но не пропустившая ни одну из тварей. Их смело, волосы снова безжалостно дернуло, на сей раз освобождая, она бросилась вперед и, успев сделать два шага, врезалась во что-то. В кого-то. Ее крепко обхватили, она инстинктивно дернулась, но безуспешно. Целое мгновение понадобилось, чтобы совладать с собой и сообразить, кто попался ей на пути. Зрение словно разом прояснилось.

Люк Скайуокер не смотрел на нее. Он стоял прямо, прижимая к себе Рей одной рукой и вытянув другую вперед, ладонью к трещащей и стрекочущей на все лады стае тварей, сгрудившихся полукругом перед ними, но отчего-то не смевших переступать некую невидимую черту. Огромные черные глаза поблескивали на круглых, слишком больших для таких тел головах, твари пощелкивали редкими острыми зубами, нетерпеливо копошились, протаптываясь друг по другу. От их вида нога, кажется, заболела еще сильнее. Рей невольно напряглась и услышала хриплый голос:

— Не бойся их. Пока со мной – не бойся.

Рей перевела взгляд на Люка Скайуокера. Он спросил, по-прежнему смотря на возбужденных тварей:

— Как твое имя?

— Рей, — ей не понравилось, как прозвучал ее голос, тонко, как у мелкой девчонки.

— Просто Рей? — он наконец опустил руку и посмотрел на нее. Глаза Люка Скайуокера были не по возрасту яркие и чистые. Рей невольно вспомнила глаза Джи, с которой они очищали добытые детали. Те тоже были голубыми когда-то, но Рей застала их уже потускневшими, потерявшими всякий цвет. Два холодных железных кругляша на потемневшем от пыли, испещренном морщинами лице. Люк Скайуокер вряд ли был моложе Джи, но годы не изуродовали его.

— Просто Рей, — как же глупо она задержалась с ответом. Все не так, все неправильно. И глупо.

— Хорошо. А меня зовут Люк. Хотя ты, наверное, уже…

— Знаю, — она качнула головой и вдруг заметила, что его плащ был пришит к робе, — тот самый, из легенд.

— Легенд… Все это напоминает мне одно время. Когда… Я был твоего возраста и сам познакомился… с легендами.

Его голос был ужасно хриплым, и говорил он странно, с паузами, будто приходилось заново вспоминать каждое слово, и произносил некоторые из них немножко неправильно. Словно разучился разговаривать.

— Надеюсь, мне не придется быть тем… Нам нужно идти, — он резко прервался. — Они способны повредить Сокол, ээ, обшивку, и пробраться в технические отсеки. Ах да, мой меч…

Рей только сейчас почувствовала, что до сих пор изо всех сил сжимала рукоятку. Она подняла руку и увидела, что схватила его тогда, в суматохе, задом наперед. Ее пробрал холодок: если бы она задела ладонью кнопку, которую все пыталась нащупать, клинок прорезал бы ей бок. Рей положила рукоятку в открытую ладонь Люка Скайуокера и расширившимися глазами следила, как он поворачивает ее, разглядывая.

— Откуда?

— Это долгая история, — Рей впервые пожалела, что не выслушала тогда Маз. Люк Скайуокер несколько секунд смотрел на нее, слегка нахмурившись, потом накинул край своего плаща ей на плечи и снова приобнял. Она не сразу приноровилась к его шагу. Рей ежилась от прикосновения, однако, одного взгляда на ковылявших за ними тварей хватило, чтобы не пытаться освободиться.

— Вы почувствовали Сокол? — мысль о том, что можно узнавать о чем-то, еще не видя этого «чего-то», захватывала.

— Нет, я увидел, как вы облетали остров.

Это несколько смазало впечатление. Они шагали вниз по выщербленным камням-ступенькам, когда он внезапно спросил:

— Лор Сан Текка?

—Что?

— Ты взяла карту у него?

— Я не знаю, кто это, — Рей снова почувствовала себя глупо. — Карта была у Сопротивления, а часть ее… Да! — она внезапно вспомнила. — Это тот, у кого По добыл карту на Джакку! Он… Кайло Рен убил его.

— Я знаю, — лицо Люка Скайуокера помрачнело. — Значит, Лея нашла Р2Д2… Стой.

Сокол был уже виден. Люк Скайуокер молча смотрел на него, словно стараясь разглядеть что-то. Рей настороженно переводила глаза с него на корабль.

Рука на ее плече на мгновение сжалась крепко и медленно расслабилась. Люк Скайуокер прикрыл глаза, и его лицо разгладилось, наконец потеряв застывшую на нем подозрительность.

— Хорошо, — сам его голос неуловимо изменился, — хорошо. Я боялся до самого конца. Что будет еще кое-кто.

Он впервые улыбнулся. С сердца Рей словно упала тяжесть, давившая с того момента, как она увидела его напряженное лицо. В голове роилось слишком много вопросов, чтобы она могла выбрать и задать для начала хотя бы один.

— Боятся, не подходят. Пока, — он снова зашагал вперед. Рейна миг обернулась. Остров больше не казался одним большим существом, его жизнь расщепилась на несколько десятков мелких частей и разбежалась, прячась за камнями, в расщелинах, сливаясь с тенями. И каждая из них следила за ней.

Трап Сокола открылся, как только они сошли с последней ступеньки. Люк Скайуокер ускорил шаг, почти побежал, и крикнул:

— Чуи! Чуи, назад!

Он быстро обернулся. Рей успела заметить, как жестким снова стало его лицо. Они прогрохотали сапогами по трапу.

— Закрой! И включи щиты!

Чуи обескураженно и обиженно буркнул что-то — Рей не сумела разобрать — но дважды просить его было не нужно. Она взглянула в экран внешнего наблюдения: площадка, где стоял Сокол, казалась безжизненной. Она прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась: лоскутки жизни поблескивали всюду вокруг корабля.

Только когда коротко лязгнул, закрываясь, трап, и тихо загудел генератор щитов, лицо Люка Скайуокера снова расслабилось. Они с Чуи несколько секунд молча смотрели друг на друга. Наконец он улыбнулся так широко и светло, что разом растерял всю свою суровость, и распахнул руки. Рей не поняла этот жест, однако, Чуи с готовностью шагнул вперед и сжал Люка Скайуокера в объятиях. Рей невольно поежилась. Впитавшееся еще в детстве «близкий контакт — опасность» боролось внутри с удовольствием наблюдения его у этих двоих. Правда, примешивалось легкое опасение за целостность невысокого и не слишком могучего на вид Люка Скайуокера в железной хватке Чуи. Вообще, поняла Рей, взглянув на него в безопасном, спокойном коридоре Сокола, внешне он не походил на героя бесчисленных героических историй. Рассказчики имеют свойство перевирать их, это правда, но и герои не появляются в них из ниоткуда. Люк Скайуокер не был внушительным великаном с одухотворенным, светлым лицом, никакого величественного ореола, какого она ожидала. С цепкими глазами и плотно сжатыми губами, закутанный в бесконечные слои ткани, он напоминал ей, скорее, «темных личностей» как называл их Ункар, — постоянно сменявших друг друга, надолго не задерживающихся субъектов, вечно сидевших по темным углам кантины спиной к стене. Неважно, какой они были расы, пола, возраста: с первого взгляда было видно, кто они, и что этому месту они не принадлежали, как и никакому другому. Люк Скайуокер — «темная личность»? Рей с негодованием изгнала эту возмутительную мысль. Она достаточно доверяла Чуи и не видела причин не доверять генералу Органе, а они искали его и ждали с ним встречи.

Ее же собственные чувства пока находились в разладе.

— Старый друг, — хрипел Люк Скайуокер, — ты, должно быть, и не узнал меня сразу…

Чуи ворчал невнятно, что-то про «память» и «долгую жизнь». Обычно Рей неплохо понимала простые, деловые фразу залетных вуки о деталях, кораблях и, конечно же, деньгах. Ее понимания хватало и на упрощенно, но с жаром рассказанные истории о тех самых героях. С чувствами и сложными нематериальными вещами было намного труднее. Да и не разговаривали они об этом, на Джакку жизнь вращалась вокруг того, что можно пощупать, схватить и унести. Рей с внутренним смешком подумала, что Чуи вполне мог бы схватить и унести самого Люка Скайуокера.

А тот все говорил, глуховато, с паузами между словами, и горячо, словно в одночасье вся жизнь внутри него вскипела и прорвалась наружу:

— Знаю. Про Хана. Не слышал, не видел — почувствовал. Разом и за тебя, и за него, и Бена. И за нее.

А Чуи ворчал: «младший», «больно», «стрелял», «погиб», «погиб», «погиб»…

«Как лишняя здесь», — подумала Рей, и тут же на нее уставились голубые глаза. Она ожидала вопрос: «А почему ты здесь?», и с ужасом не нашла в себе готового ответа.

— Почему ты здесь?

Рей набрала воздуха.

— Тебя ждут бактаповязки.

Рей моргнула. Боль в ноге проснулась и затребовала к себе внимания.

— Давай я…

— Я сама, — сказала она быстро и зачем-то кивнула. Прихрамывая, она прошла мимо, чувствуя облегчение от того, что еще минут двадцать не нужно думать о том, что же ответить на еще невысказанный вопрос.

***

— Не снимай щиты. Ты их не знаешь. Проделывание дыр в обшивке, переборках, перегрызание проводов еще не самое страшное. У них есть мешки рядом с горлом, в них накапливается секрет. Они стаями охотятся в море на рыб-сундуков и прожигают их панцири. А еще знаешь что прожигают? Пластики! Типа тех смесей, из которых делались доспехи штурмовиков. И тех, которыми покрывают наружные пластины кораблей.

— Как можно жить рядом с такими тварями? — Рей вошла в кубрик и села на свободное место. Отдельно и от Чуи, и от Люка Скайуокера, как запоздало отметила она. Ногу сдавливала повязка, все царапины были обработаны. Она не приняла помощи, стремясь хоть немного побыть одной.

— Порги. Мы назвали их поргами.

— Мы? — Рей вопросительно посмотрела на него. Он переглянулся с Чуи и с задержкой произнес:

— Раньше я не был тут один.

— И где же остальные? — Рей почувствовала прилив смелости. Когда же еще говорить с легендой, как не сейчас? Хватай свой шанс, сказала она себе, медленно, как во сне, заматывая ногу повязкой.

— Я не думаю, что тебе будет приятно это услышать.

— Меня так просто не напугать. И не смутить.

Голубые глаза оценивающе ощупали ее лицо.

— Нас было трое, — он глянул на Чуи и отвел взгляд. — Мы успели пробыть на острове пять дней. Не на этом, на другом, архипелаг немаленький. Все было тихо. А потом порги, видимо, привыкли к нам настолько, что осмелились напасть.

Он тяжело посмотрел на Рей. Нога заняла сильнее.

— Стаей, как водится. Убили Вайзалу меньше, чем за минуту. Можешь себе представить? Уже почти взрослую ученицу, накрыли, как волной, и…

«Ученика!»

Он прервался, протянул руку и взял со стола с дежариком неизвестно как туда попавшую катушку-фильтр воздуховода, повертел между пальцами.

— После этого мы с Корндтом никогда не оставляли оружие. Хотели улететь на другой остров, но обнаружили, что корабль неисправен. В общем-то, это было нестрашно, мы восстановили, что смогли, подняли его в воздух, но практически тут же рухнули снова. А страшно было то, что система связи вышла из строя еще на подлете сюда, нам не повезло попасть в шторм. Второй корабль был разбит там же. Где-то там на дне под скалами до сих пор лежат и обломки, и ремонтные наборы. Испорченные резонаторы передатчика восстановить не удалось. Чувствуешь, какой радостной показалась нам жизнь в тот момент?

Рей чувствовала. По спине побежали мурашки, как когда-то на Джакку, рядом с без толку разобранной умершей гравиподушкой спидера, за тридцать километров от Ниимы и в подступающих сумерках.

— Подумать только, джедаи вяжут плоты… В общем, — он мрачно усмехнулся, — оказалось, что порги водятся на всех островах. А еще могут кочевать вслед за потенциальной добычей.

— Но вы же живы, — сказала Рей. Он глянул на нее и снова посмотрел на катушку в своей руке.

— Да. Мы научились держать их на расстоянии Силой. Пока кто-то поддерживал контур, другие могли тренироваться, медитировать, да что угодно. Потом придумали, как можно держать личный щит, — он дернул край плаща. — Без четкой границы он расползается и в конце концов истлевает, если не следить за ним. По плащу можно эту границу обозначить и после практики держать защиту постоянно. Нам много ночей пришлось недоспать, по очереди следя друг за другом и будя, если во сне щит угасал.

Рей вдруг заметила, что его речь звучала куда чище и связнее. Люк Скайуокер замолчал, его лицо потемнело, губы дернулись.

— Знаешь, что может убить джедая? Стянутый во сне плащ. Веришь? И я не поверил, подумал, крики мне снятся. А мог бы успеть. Откинуть-то я их откинул, но… Лицо, глаза, горло….

Он приложил руку ко лбу. Чуи проговорил что-то утешительно-ободрительное и удивительно мягко тронул его за плечо. Рей поняла наконец смысл пришитого к робе плаща.

— Что зажимал я, что не зажимал… До сих пор кажется, что руки в его крови… — прошептал Люк Скайуокер еле слышно, отнял руку и посмотрел на Рей. Ее охватил необъяснимый ужас, когда ей показалось, что голубые глаза потускнели. Как у Джи. Почему-то это почти перекрыло неприятное липкое ощущение от самой истории. Легендарный герой с разом постаревшим и печальным лицом смотрел на нее, словно ждал чего-то. Ей очень захотелось дать ему это, но она беспомощно не знала, что.

Роящиеся в голове вопросы разом улеглись и вытолкнули вперед один:

— Зачем же тогда… сюда?

Люк Скайуокер скривил губы в той же мрачной усмешке:

— За ними. За поргами.

Чуи высказался о странности джедаев.

— Я бы мог показать… Знаешь, почему я удивился, увидев тебя там, наверху? Потому что я смог ощутить тебя, только когда ты подошла близко. Порги не просто так боялись наших контуров. Некоторые живые существа могут не только чувствовать Силу, но и влиять на нее. Когда я случайно нашел это место, не разобрался, почему оно казалось пустым по ощущениям, я думал, это сами острова, земля. А это оказались те, кто живет на ней. Ты чувствуешь это? Как они наполняют это место, пропитывают собой?

Рей замерла. Преследовавшее ее с самого начала ощущение, что остров живой — то как единое целое, то как множество мелких частей, связанных, словно лоскутное одеяло. Об этом он говорил?

Люк Скайуокер продолжал:

— Идеальное укрытие. Пока не окажешься рядом с чувствительным к Силе — не почувствуешь его, не выследишь, не найдешь. Мы не сразу попали сюда, пришлось немало поскитаться. Я надеялся переждать здесь, дорастить их, выучить хотя бы двоих…

Он замолчал. Нужно было сказать что-то прямо сейчас.

— Теперь вы можете выбраться. Найти новых учеников. Научить их.

Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, и он спросил:

— А ты могла бы быть первой?

Рей выпрямилась на месте. Люк Скайуокер ответил за нее на так и не заданный вопрос. Рей на секунду отвернула голову, но нашла в себе силы снова посмотреть на него и открыто встретить его взгляд. Он не дал ей заговорить:

— Я не гожусь тебе в учителя. Не только из-за Вайзалы и Корндта, поверь мне. Улетай. Прячься. Не дай другим найти себя.

Рей словно ударило жаром в голову, и она выпалила:

— Я слишком долго пряталась! Всю свою жизнь! И меня уже нашли. И я больше не хочу… других.

«А почему ты здесь?». Все решилось так быстро, что у нее закружилась голова. Или это из-за того, что она встала так резко.

— Может быть, это то, что я могу дать вам!

Брови Люка Скайуокера поднялись. Лицо Рей запылало, и она торопливо проговорила:

— Или мы друг другу.

Хотела продолжить, горячие слова рвались изнутри — но зачем-то выскочила из кубрика. В коридоре ноги ее подвели, и она прислонилась к захолодившей лопатки стене. Зажмурилась на мгновение, открыла глаза и огляделась. Все вокруг приобрело такую четкость, что резало глаза. Весь мир в одночасье стал яснее.

***

— Видишь того, с обожженным боком? Следует за мной с тех самых пор, как Корндт погиб. Я прижег многих тогда… Не удержался. Как ослеп, а прозрел уже с мечом в руке.

Живя в желто-коричневом унынии, Рей научилась достраивать картины в воображении. Она представила Люка Скайуокера, стоящего в темноте, рассекаемой только узкой полоской меча. И дождь, обязательно шел дождь. Стоило ей пару раз увидеть настоящие ливни, а не редкую морось Джакку, как ей теперь все время казалось что, о чем бы ей ни рассказывали, там всегда шел дождь.

Они стояли на пятачке перед Соколом. Порги поблескивали глазами из расщелин в камнях, но не подходили близко. Чуи попросил показать, как работает контур на местности, Рей изо всех сил пыталась почувствовать, что изменится в Силе, и сникла, когда Люк Скайуокер пробормотал: «Мда, смысла нет его держать, когда они далеко». Ничего она не чувствовала. Не отзывалась никакая Сила на ее призывы, ее уговоры и даже ругань. «Давай же, ну же, смотри, предупреди…», — шептала Рей еще на базе Сопротивления, в отчаянии забравшись на крышу ангара и балансируя на краю. «Скажи, как», — говорила она твердым голосом, поводя перед собой активированным мечом, делая слишком осторожные, неловкие выпады, совсем не такие, как во время боя в заснеженном лесу. По иногда наблюдал за ней и, наверное, был очень разочарован, хотя никогда не говорил ни единого обидного слова, и Рей была очень благодарна ему, расценивая это как своеобразную поддержку. Правда, когда она пробовала водить перед ним рукой и отдавать приказания, он держался полминуты, а потом все-таки начинал хохотать. Впрочем, на этот открытый, добродушный смех Рей не обижалась.

И сейчас не было никакого голоса Силы, одно только море вздыхало, притворяясь живым, да небо хмурилось, словно его настроение тоже портилось.

Порг с обожженным боком подошел ближе и замер, не мигая глядя на них. Рей повернула голову к Люку Скайуокеру. Его лицо заметно посветлело за те несколько часов, как он начал общаться с Чуи, однако он почему-то скрывал радость от того, что наконец-то выберется из этого проклятого места. Помягчевший голос разносился по площадке перед Соколом:

— Знаю, знаю, что хотел посмотреть, ну прости, дружище, попробуй представить по моим рассказам…

Рей могла представить. Рей все могла, стоило раз показать, все схватывала. Дело стояло только за тем, чтобы начать рассказывать и объяснять, так почему же…

— А как скрываться? — внезапно спросила она.

— Что?

— Как скрываться, чтобы не нашли? — она испытующе смотрела на Люка Скайуокера. В его лице на секунду проступило что-то лукавое, словно мальчишка выглянул из-за черт мужчины, хотя голос его был по-прежнему ровным:

— А медитировать ты умеешь? Направлять Силу? Хотя бы просто взывать к ней и слышать ее?

— Мне показывали… Показывала генерал Органа, — Рей постаралась не выдать, как он ее тут уел. — Я знаю, как медитировать. И взывать.

— А ответ-то слышишь? Знать, как — не равно уметь на деле, — опять этот мальчишка, в шутку нарисовавший морщины на лицо.

— На Старкиллере слышала будь здоров! И у Маз-Канаты на Такодане! — Рей захорохорилась, как птичка-песчанка.

— Признак умения — когда владеющий им точно знает, каким будет конечный результат, — сказал Люк Скайуокер, — например, я точно знаю, что вон те три порга сейчас заверещат.

Тройка сбившихся в кучку тварей внезапно взлетела в воздух и завращалась, словно невидимый великан решил их поднять и рассмотреть получше. Они пронзительно и явно очень ругательно затрещали. Рей зачарованно наблюдала, потом перевела взгляд на Люка Скайуокера, который стоял спокойно, будто был тут ни при чем. Великану стало неинтересно, и порги шлепнулись на землю и разбежались, стрекоча и сея волнение в поблескивающих многочисленными глазами расщелинах.

— Чтобы научиться такому сложному умению, как сокрытие, нужно для начала хотя бы установить контакт с Силой, — изрек Люк Скайуокер, словно подводя черту. Он помолчал секунду, наблюдая за Рей, и вдруг сказал:

— Садись. Прямо здесь, рядом со мной. Давай посмотрим, что тебе показала Лея.

Рей замешкалась. Предыдущие серые и мрачные, как небо над головой, мысли вдруг надвинулись все разом.

— Я смогу оценить и не скажу лжи о том, что почувствую, не волнуйся, — он понял ее смятение по-своему. Рей твердо ответила:

— Об этом я не волнуюсь.

Она села, сплетя ноги, и сжала губы. Распрямилась, вздохнула и приготовилась «открыть замки». «Запоры, запоры внутри нас, — говорила Лея Органа во время их нескольких особенных встреч. — Они не дают впустить Силу. Или не дают выйти к ней, тут уж кто как расценивает. Подбери ключ раз — и ты никогда больше его не потеряешь, в отличие от настоящих». Рей постаралась нащупать собственный замок. Кажется, он был где-то в районе живота. Так себе место для входа Силы.

На голову ей легла большая ладонь, и голос над ней произнес:

— Так я смогу почувствовать даже самое малое движение Силы в тебе.

Рей закрыла глаза. Замок был тяжелый, скользкий от масла, в крупинках железной стружки и песка, который забился в скважину, не давая подобрать ключ. Слишком хорошее у нее воображение, но ничем оно сейчас не помогало.

«Давай же», — подумала она. Придуманная стальная поверхность выскальзывала из придуманных пальцев. — «Хотя бы сейчас. Сейчас очень нужно».

Рука на голове дрогнула. Внутри Рей начало нарастать отчаяние.

«Сила, мне просто нужно… Нужно сделать все, что могу. Чтобы помочь, чтобы участвовать, чтобы…»

В темноте закрытых век вспыхнула картина заснеженного леса.

«Сражаться».

«Я хочу!..»

Придуманная рука смяла придуманный замок и, сжавшись в кулак, ударила в пустоту.

Рей разбудило ставшее оглушительным трещание поргов и вцепившиеся в волосы пальцы. Она что, уснула, сидя у ног Люка Скайуокера? Он молчал, и она выдавила:

— Ничего не произошло?

— Я не дал ничему произойти.

Пальцы выпутались из волос, она запрокинула голову — и внутри екнуло. Он пронзительно смотрел на нее.

— Если бы я применил такой подход, когда пришел к своему учителю, он бы точно отказался меня обучать.

— А вы?

Он не ответил.

— Что будет, если меня найдет Кайло Рен? — Рей была странно уверена, что именно сейчас должно было прозвучать это имя. Что именно сказало оно Люку Скайуокеру, она не могла предположить, но он сжал губы и помрачнел. Обвел взглядом окрестности и вновь посмотрел на сидевшую у его ног Рей. Он молчал целую вечность, когда, наконец, произнес:

— Не знаю, сколько времени у нас осталось. Поднимайся, мы начнем прямо сейчас. Возьми что-нибудь теплое, плащ, возьми плащ.

***

— Ты чувствуешь его?

— Нет.

— А он наверняка чувствовал тебя с тех пор, как вы встретились. Кайло всегда был одаренным, ему не стоило труда сказать, где были те чувствительные с Силе, с кем он контактировал хоть раз. Если они не скрывались, конечно.

— Как же он не нашел вас?

— Я уже говорил. Они, — Люк Скайуокер неопределенно махнул рукой. Поргов не было видно, но Рей точно знала, что наблюдение за ними не прекращалось. Они оставались на Ач-то, "пока не сможешь вылететь отсюда незамеченной... Непочувствованной". Он продолжил:

— Интереснейшее свойство. Необычайное. Эти острова — пустое место в Силе. «Как же так», — думал я, глядя на их координаты и не ощущая ничего даже в самой глубокой медитации. И те, кто находятся здесь — пустое место, надеюсь, это не звучит обидно. Даже друг для друга, стоит отойти достаточно далеко.

Рей с досадой вспомнила их «эксперимент». Люк Скайуокер ушел за несколько сотен метров от Сокола, чтобы она могла почувствовать, как он исчезает в Силе. К сожалению, он исчез сразу же, как только вышел из корабля. Рей судорожно пробовала снова поймать ниточку, которую он ей сам «вложил в ладонь», старалась вернуть их кратковременную связь, оказавшуюся такой хрупкой в ее неумелых руках. «Для моих только проволока и годна», – думала она, встречая его с горящими от стыда щеками. Он не показал раздражения или разочарования. Прямо как По. Она был очень благодарна.

Голос Люка Скайуокера, растерявший последнюю хриплость, все журчал:

— …но лишь когда стоят ногами на этой земле. Это образно, в море тоже безопасно. Вернее, «слепо», не вздумай лезть туда. И, что самое странное, — находящийся здесь может ощущать тех, кто находится и вне острова, совсем как обычно… но не может позвать их. Словно глаза раскрыты, а рот залеплен, кричи, сколько угодно.

Иногда Рей становилось жутко от вещей, что он говорил. Как долго Люк Скайуокер пытался дозваться хоть кого-то, прежде чем понял, что это бесполезно?

— Поэтому порги любят плотный контакт между собой, чтобы взаимно ощущать друг друга. Да и если раскидает по разным частям острова, любой из них чует других, хотя и не может, например, позвать на помощь. Добыча, если и чувствительна к Силе, их не замечает. Сами же они знают, где она. Ныряют, набрасываются стаей, прожигают панцирь, если надо. К берегам иногда прибивает выеденные оболочки ракозмей и рыб-сундуков с дырами от кислоты. Как видишь, мне было нечего делать тут несколько лет, только изучать поргов.

Люк Скайуокер развел руками. Рей постаралась улыбнуться, но к стоящей у нее в голове картине его, ссутулившегося с мечом над телом ученика, прибавилась картина его, отчаянно зовущего… например, сестру, и понимающего, что не выходит, стискивающего кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в ладони.

Ее собственные руки сжались.

— Ты не о том думаешь. У тебя нет времени отвлекаться даже на перерывах. Продолжаем.

Она улетит, и снова будет одинокое «ты», «у тебя». Казалось, он специально следит за словами, чтобы даже в речи не допустить иллюзии того, что они могут работать вместе. Пока еще было время, Рей с горячностью хваталась за все, о чем он рассказывал. Стоит лишь показать… Она вдруг поняла, что все это время зря топталась на месте и вслепую тыкалась туда, сюда, словно пыталась закрутить гайки неподходящим по форме ключом, как новичок-механик, перед которым вывалили кучу деталей и сказали разбираться самому. Помнится, этому новичку тогда отвесили немалую оплеуху и больно настегали по рукам, но Платт хотя бы заворошился и сказал: «Хоть покажите этой дурехе…».

Рей выровняла дыхание.

— Не взывай к гневу и желанию победить. Это было легче, правда? Но так ты только светишься ярче. Окутывай себя Силой, мягко оборачивай ее вокруг, успокаивай ее и дай слить себя с окружением, — она уже запомнила эти слова наизусть, но Рей не раздражало, когда Люк Скайуокер повторял их. За неделю, что она была здесь, она наконец поняла, что значит «слышать Силу». Та все еще увиливала из-под рук, но ее присутствие всегда ощущалось где-то рядом. Рей даже стала чувствовать себя немножко менее одинокой.  
Она должна стараться лучше. Если Кайло Рен следил за ней в тот момент, когда Сокол подлетал к архипелагу, он четко мог понять, где ее след резко исчез. И, если он отправит корабли проверить, или, еще хуже, отправится сам… На лбу Люка Скайуокера залегала складка, стоило ему напомнить о Кайло Рене. Он не рассказывал, что произошло между ними, а Рей не допытывалась. Она прекрасно осознавала, что ее не ударят, если она проявит любопытство, но, тем не менее, изгнать привычки, въевшиеся на Джакку, было непросто. Она один раз спросила Чуи, но тот отвертелся необходимостью срочной проверки стабилизационной системы, и тут тоже все было понятно.

Ткань Силы, которой ей нужно было себя «обернуть», расползалась на нити под малейшим прикосновением. Каждая неудача больно била по ней, но она была приучена не показывать разочарования и продолжать дальше, пока не получится или пока она не свалится от усталости. Люку Скайуокеру приходилось чуть ли не силой загонять ее в Сокол по вечерам.

Его внезапный вопрос застал ее врасплох, и полетели разорванные нити Силы, растворяясь в воздухе.

— Почему ты называешь меня так странно?

— Странно?

— Почему по имени и фамилии?

Рей не нашлась, что ответить. Ей казалось совершенно естественным звать его так. «Люк Скайуокер вышел вперед…», «Люк Скайуокер взмахнул мечом, и…», «Люк Скайуокер победил…». Именем образу героя было длинное, красивое сочетание слов, и оно казалось неотъемлемым от него и неразделимым.

— Так принято. Так привычно. Это как символ, каждый поймет, что он значит.

Он посмотрел на мерно шелестящее море.

— Странно осознавать, что твое имя, с которым ты еще бегал мальчишкой по пустыне, для кого-то значит что-то большее, чем… Ну, просто я. Мне никогда это не нравилось.

Рей напряглась.

— Тогда как мне лучше вас звать? Мастер Люк?

Он ответил чуточку слишком резко:

— Нет. Просто Люк. Пусть для тебя я буду Просто Люком, Просто Рей.

Ей бы задохнуться сейчас от торжественности момента, когда герой дозволяет называть его по одному имени, но смех рвался наружу и портил все. Она не выдержала и засмеялась, прямо как По. Море плеснуло о скалы водяной хохоток вслед за ней. Люк… Какое оно мягкое… Люк был спокоен:

— Что такое?

— Ничего, простите, простите, Люк, я просто… Я ничего обидного… — она на секунду спрятала лицо в ладонях и снова посмотрела на него, стараясь улыбаться сдержаннее. Он слабо покачал головой, чуть приподняв брови, но его лицо было светлым, прямо как когда он был с Чуи.

Двое их, подведенные под общий знаменатель «просто», продолжили невидимый внешнему взору урок на краю уходящей вниз отвесной скалы.

***

Рей повторяла раз за разом быстрые повороты и резкие выпады шестом, двигаясь по ограниченному пространству одного из помещений грузового отсека. Тренировать бой днем не было времени, и она пренебрегала часами сна, чтобы не терять форму. Дверь с шиканьем открылась за ее спиной, и она обернулась.

— Я надеюсь, ты не от меня прячешься тут, — в тусклом свете Люк казался сплошной темной фигурой.

— Нет. Наружу же нельзя.

— А завтра будешь клевать носом. Поспать на медитации не получится, я за тобой слежу.

Она покосилась на шест в руке и сказала:

— Не годится только одно тренировать.

— Верно, — он вышел на свет и сел на ближайший пустой контейнер, — хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. Во всем нужен баланс. Я в свое время намучился объяснять…

Он замолк и оглядел ее.

— Ты ведь не собираешься спасать себя, — сказал он утвердительно. — Что ты хочешь сделать? Сразиться с Беном?

— Я бы хотела… — в голове промелькнуло «вернуть семью». — Я точно знаю, чего я не хочу — это закончить так, как те, кто живут на свалках на Джакку. Всю жизнь мелочно прокопошиться, чтобы под конец осознать, что ничего я не дождалась. И что нужно было идти самой, пока я могла.

— А за чем идти? Или за кем? — он спрашивал совершенно спокойно. Рей показалось, что Люк пытался подтолкнуть ее к чему-то, и она ответила смелее:

— Если я помогу, хоть немного, установить мир, мне будет проще потом найти то, что мне нужно. Все станет проще, сама жизнь.

Люк пошевелился, пристально смотря на Рей. Он хотел что-то сказать, но осекся и махнул рукой:

— И чьему миру ты поможешь установиться?

Она вопросительно уставилась на него.

— Кому ты желаешь помочь?

— Генералу Органе, — сказала она без сомнения, — кому же еще? Не Первому же Порядку…

Он прикрыл веки, словно его настиг приступ боли. Она торопливо заговорила, как будто у нее оставалось очень мало времени:

— Если их не поддержать сейчас, то в будущем мир разорвется! А если еще одно такое событие, как с Хосниан-Прайм? Или Первый Порядок развернет боевые действия над каждой планетой? Чем дальше — тем хуже будет становиться!

Он открыл глаза.

— А ты сможешь выйти против них всех?

— Нет, — ответила Рей твердо, — один человек ничего не решит. Но если не будет одного, еще одного, еще, то никого вообще не будет!

— Один человек может сделать тысячу вещей. Или одну, очень большую вещь.

— Если я смогу сделать тысячу… или одну — я сделаю.

Люк встал и поправил плащ, который не снимал даже на Соколе.

— Так я и думал. Я покину тебя, мне нужно кое о чем подумать.

Дверь шикнула. Рей в неясной тревоге бросилась за ним.

— Нет, стойте! До того, как я встретила Финна, и По, и наших пилотов, и генерала Органу, мне не о ком было думать! То- есть, было, но… Они рядом со мной, они сейчас со мной, и сейчас я должна помочь им!

Не думая, что делает, она схватила Люка за край плаща. Нужно было остановить его, сказать ему что-то. Она говорила все, что было у нее на сердце, если это не было правильным, тогда что же было?! Он повернулся к ней. И неожиданно сам взял ее за руку. Инстинктивное желание освободиться на этот раз не сработало.

— Помогать нужно не генералам, Рей. Я не знаю, поймешь ли ты. Может быть, ты очнешься через несколько десятков лет и увидишь себя со стороны, и тебе станет так же горько, как если бы ты так и осталась на месте и ни за кем не шла.

Он легко убрал прядку с ее лица и, отпустив, развернулся. Она закусила губу, растерянно смотря, как он уходит.

— Если не идти ни за кем, то за чем? За Силой? Она должна вести? Она уже вела меня один раз, это было правильным? Люк!

Он приостановился на мгновение и снова пошел.

— Люк Скайуокер!

— Точно не за Люком Скайуокером. Люк Скайуокер сам не знал, за чем идет.

Дверь грузового отсека звенькнула, заканчивая его слова, словно точка. Рей ударила ладонью по стене.

— Прекрасно… Ладно… Ладно…

Ее зубы стучали друг о друга в нервной дрожи.

— Ладно, я тоже такая же упертая. Ты не Ункар, и с тобой я готова поспорить еще.

На следующий день Люк попросил их переместиться на один из соседних островов. «Мне нужно увидеть одно место». Он не взял Рей с собой, завернулся в плащ и вышел под серое небо, в какой-то момент исчезнув с «радара» Силы, в которой ощущался пока как зыбкий призрак. Как жаль, что Рей не могла почувствовать его настроения. Она решила не терять время и села медитировать прямо на полу кубрика Сокола, стараясь вылавливать из общего фона отдельные лоскутки поргов, Чуи, возившегося в грузовом отсеке, редких пролетавших над кораблем птиц.

Но вовсе не Сила сказала ей об одной особенной «птице».

Взвизгнула система оповещения. Рей подскочила на месте от неожиданности, заозиралась, на секунду сбитая с толку, и рванулась к радарам.

— Чуи! Чуи, чужой корабль! — закричала она, не уверенная, что он слышит ее. — Да где же это… Крифф!

Она наконец включила систему распознавания и похолодела. Небольшой транспортный модуль находился с другой стороны горы, там, где была еще одна площадка, достаточно ровная и обширная, чтобы посадить корабль.

— Чуи, он не наш! Не Сопротивления!

Едва появившийся в кабине Чуи тут же развернулся и выбежал, протараторив: «Я за оружием».

Рей смотрела на мигавшую на мониторе точку и с ней в ритм билась одна мысль: «Он же там». Она выскочила из кабины, как показалось, всего за два шага добралась до кубрика, где лежал позаимствованный на Соколе и уже ставший ее плащ, схватила его и замерла.

«Я же не смогу так, как Люк, правда?, — она задержала дыхание и зажмурилась на секунду. — Они же кинутся».

«Пусть попробуют!»

Рей накинула его на плечи, кое-как завязав, схватила свой шест, бластер и бросилась к выходу, но у самого трапа снова остановилась. Мысль о незнакомой девушке , которую поглотило волной маленьких тел и от которой теперь не осталось ничего, заставила ее руку дрогнуть над кнопкой открытия. Успеет ли она добежать до Люка? Он примерно указал, где будет, но снаружи с каждой минутой будет становиться опаснее.

Она просто добежит, скажет, что случилось, и они тут же вернутся. Рей прокричала скороговоркой:

— Чуи, Чуи, я за Люком! Останься здесь, приготовь корабль ко взлету! И закрой за мной дверь! И не вздумай перелетать, мы придем сюда!

Рей дождалась его грузных шагов и, не слушая гневной тирады про наглость, глупость и отдавание приказов, хлопнула по кнопке всей ладонью и выскочила наружу. Она собиралась сразу бежать как можно быстрее, но в ошеломлении едва не споткнулась. Привычного ощущения огоньков жизни вокруг исчезло. Порги ушли.

«Плевать, удача, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее».

Нужно было добраться до прохода между глыбами и потом вниз, но как далеко? Она замедлилась на спуске, шаря глазами в поисках знакомого силуэта. Пытаться «обернуть себя Силой» и одновременно не упасть на неровной поверхности было архисложной задачей. Она не была уверена, что техника сокрытия ей помогла бы от поргов, но больше она ничего не могла. Да и это могла неважно, если быть честной. Она пронеслась по целому маленькому лесу низкорослых кривых деревьев, выбежала на очередную каменистую тропку между скалами. Все ее чувства были на пределе. Она на секунду почувствовала себя снова в заснеженном лесу, Сила решила не играть с ней сегодня, позволяя увидеть немного дальше, чем мог человек, и чуть ли не неся ее вперед.

Она оказалась на широком ровном участке и тут же встала, как вкопанная. Совсем близко ощутилось что-то живое. На том конце, перед поворотом направо и дальше, дальше — целое лоскутное одеяло чего-то мелкого. Посреди него — что-то большое, неясное. Рей мысленно выругалась. Она не сможет обойти, с одной стороны был обрыв, не слишком высокий, но и спрыгнуть с него она бы не смогла, с другой — сплошной камень. Ей придется вернуться и спуститься по более пологому склону леса, и это значило потерять драгоценные минуты, к тому же, она не знала, куда ее выведет в таком случае.

Нечто большое разделилось на две части, двигаясь к ней, и она сообразила, что это были прилетевшие на шаттле. Лоскуты сдвигались вместе с ними, и у Рей возникло нехорошее предчувствие.

Она уже разворачивалась назад, когда они внезапно появились из-за здоровой глыбы.

— А ну стой! — она бросилась в сторону, уверенная, что сейчас в нее выстрелят, и схватилась за бластер. Один из штурмовиков сделал резкое движение вперед, и невидимая рука острова сомкнулась вокруг них обоих.

Такие яркие в своих белых доспехах, они еще делали свои шаги, когда сзади в них врезались первые разогнавшиеся снаряды. Кажется, их это только смутило немного, они лишь споткнулись и начали разворачиваться, когда Рей поняла, что значили слова Люка «ее накрыло волной».

Их не было столько, когда она впервые сошла на эту землю. Или ей так казалось? Три или четыре беспорядочных вспышки винтовок обожгли нескольких поргов, не остановив остальных, прыгнувших разом, сверхъестественно одновременно. Один из штурмовиков не удержался и упал на одно колено. Через какофонию из стрекотания, ругани и скрежета когтей по броне до Рей донесся внезапный истошный вопль, тот, что еще стоял, подпрыгнул и кинулся в сторону, словно сойдя с ума, ударился о глыбу и рухнул на землю и тут же снова подскочил. Рей успела заметить темные пятна на его белой броне там, где их не должно было быть. Закричал второй, пытавшийся встать, но постоянно сбиваемый с толку налетавшими то с одной, то с другой стороны поргами. Голос первого сбился в странный клекот, Рей в оцепенении наблюдала, как порги, державшиеся на краях пятен, вбивались в них и выдергивали что-то, оставляя красные потеки на броне. Штурмовик срывал их, но их место вскакивали другие, вырывали мелкие куски и исчезали или сбитые, или уступавшие место следующим. Первый, все еще на земле, пытался уползти от вгрызавшихся в него поргов.

Рей словно очнулась и вспомнила, зачем вышла из Сокола. Идти назад, неизвестно куда, или самоубийственно попытаться пробежать вперед? Она знала ответ, но все не решалась сделать первый шаг. Штурмовики кричали, возбужденно стрекотали порги. Она досчитала до трех, дернулась и снова не смогла. Начала снова, медленно, и на «три» бросилась вперед, стараясь не споткнуться о какого-нибудь порга. Пронеслась мимо, увернулась от мечущегося штурмовика, завернула за поворот и заставила себя бежать дальше, хотя очень хотелось остановиться и дать дрожи в теле уняться. Вокруг начало темнеть, и она не сразу сообразила, что это не у нее в глазах — на небе сгущались тучи.  
Она почувствовала Люка, не пробежав и пары сотен метров. Примерно столько же оставалось, собственно, и до него – Рей еще не могла ощущать других на большом расстоянии. Он двигался навстречу, и, приблизившись к нему, она поняла, что когда-то уже была в такой ситуации. Под его взглядом хотелось развернуться и бежать обратно.

— Ты сошла с ума?! Тебе захотелось умереть?!

— Первый Порядок здесь! Я должна была предупредить об их корабле!

— А ты не подумала, что я могу и сам почувствовать, что кто-то близко?!

Рей не подумала.

— Или просто увидеть, Рей, просто увидеть!

— Я могу помочь с солдатами, если понадобится! — хотела сказать Рей, но почему-то получился почти крик.

— Ты меня что, защищать прибежала? — Люк словно мгновенно успокоился, произнеся это удивленно и с недоверием, но тут же воскликнул, взмахнув руками: — А кто в это время будет защищать тебя?!

Рей едва не ляпнула: «А вы на что?», но вовремя сдержалась.

— И нет, Рей, я не смогу одновременно драться и укрывать тебя от поргов, бластерных выстрелов и придерживать за шкирку, чтобы ты не рвалась вперед! Сила! Да ты же погибнешь, с твоим характером, в первом же бою!

— Уже не погибла! И уже не в первом!

— Максимализм! – отозвался Люк, — Ты не была в настоящих боях. Твоих умений не хватит…

— Так научите меня! — выпалила она, излишне эмоционально, наверное, раз он так изменился в лице, — кто, если не вы? Кого, если не меня?

Он секунду молча смотрел на нее, потом сказал неожиданно серьезно и мрачно:

— Пойдем за мной, быстрее, тут совсем недалеко.

— Нам нужно верн…

— Идем, я покажу тебе, мы успеем.

Это и впрямь было недалеко. За время, пока они спускались, начали падать, все учащаясь, капли. На маленьком пятачке земли, окруженном деревцами, был выложен камнями некий знак.

— Посмотри сюда. Посмотри как следует, Рей. Ты думала, я просто рассказывал тебе истории, которые случились когда-то давно и вообще, может быть, неправда? Или просто пугал тебя? Посмотри, Рей, прямо перед тобой мой последний ученик! Где он, скажи мне, Рей! Он с нами? Он жив? Он сражается? Он лежит в земле!

Но она не смотрела на могилу. Лицо Люка, обращенное к ней, было бледно и искажено. Он и не думал накидывать капюшон, несмотря на бегущие по коже и затекавшие под плащ капли. Он словно хотел, чтобы она хорошенько видела его.

— Я не смог сохранить никого из них! Ни одного! Думаешь, их только двое было? Только двое сумели спастись, и им нужно было спасаться и дальше, уйти от меня, пока я не навлек на них смерть!

— Зачем вы пришли сюда? — из роя вопросов нужно было задать именно этот.

Люк помедлил и ответил:

— Я хотел спросить у него, будет ли преступлением против него… против них показать кому-то еще мой путь и подвергнуть опасности быть моим учеником.

Сердце гулко стукнуло.

— Не бывает преступлений против мертвецов, — сказала она.

— Еще как бывают. За мной следует смерть, Рей, с самого рождения.

— Она за всеми следует. Лет за шестьдесят как раз добирается.

Люк издал невеселый смешок и запрокинул голову. Дождь уже хлестал как из ведра, шумел, шуршал по камням и траве. Стало почти темно.

— Я ведь все равно погибну в первом же бою, если меня не учить, так какая разница? — ей пришлось перекрикивать дождь.

Он посмотрел на нее.

— Ты бы понравилась Корндту. Невыносимая.

Он быстро присел и провел ладонью по намокшим камням на могиле. Рей с трудом различила сквозь дождь, как он взял маленький камешек и сжал его в руке. Люк встал и пошел вперед, говоря словно самому себе:

— Может быть, и джедаев должно быть только двое. Только когда один умирает, передает молодому не власть, а следующую за ним смерть. Как же тебе не понравится эта судьба…

Он повысил голос:

— Теперь нам нужно торопиться вдвое сильнее.

— Это точно… Учитель?

Он мимолетно обернулся, но ничего не сказал.

Поргов дождь, уже ослабевший, не смущал. Они копошились в трупах, трепали растащенные по земле внутренности. Броня была разъедена почти полностью, из обширных отверстий то и дело выныривали головы поргов, шипящих на лезущих сородичей. Вода размыла кровь на земле в неровные темные пятна.

Шлем на одном из штурмовиков расползся так же, как броня, края оставшейся половины словно вплавились в остатки кожи. Рей не хотела смотреть, но и не могла не. Она на секунду представила, что ей так же могли обгрызть щеки, нос, оставить глазницу месивом из ошметков и крови, и ее затошнило. Люк потянул ее вперед, и она сама вцепилась ему в руку, наверное, в первый раз в жизни.

— Пошли прочь! Твари! — неожиданно выругался он, не сбавляя шага. Он мог бы и бежать, но, в отличие от него, Сила перестала вести Рей, и в сумраке она то и дело спотыкалась о камни на неровном пути.

— С минуты на минуту прибудет подкрепление. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как на них напали? Минут семь?

— Наверное, у меня не было времени считать время…

Еще два трупа лежали прямо перед Соколом, на этот раз нетронутые поргами, только арбалетом Чуи.

— Они и тебя добрались? — спросил Люк, всходя вверх по открывшемуся трапу.

Чуи раздраженно высказался по поводу настырных штурмовиков и нецензурно поторопил их, сказав, что радар уже воет.

— Наверняка он отправили по кораблю на каждый остров. Нам нужно улетать сейчас же.

Чуи с Рей сели в кресла пилотов, и она с радостью взялась за штурвал. На радаре мигали точки, две, три…

Всего одну лишнюю секунду, ей нужно было задать еще один вопрос.

— Учитель… — Люк тихо выдохнул за ее спиной, Чуи громогласно изумился. — Когда… когда предпоследний ученик погиб… простите… там шел дождь?

— Шел.

— Ясно.

Корабль взревел, резко поднимаясь в воздух.


End file.
